HartsBrook Hgh School
by MrsxCena54
Summary: Brittany moves to a high class neighborhood where she meets John Cena. She goes to hartslove were much drama is ahead of her


Chapter one

My names Brittany Im 16 years old. Turning 17 This September. I have long Blonde hair with many tan colored high lights. Im about 5'8 in height, the perfect size. I have a slender but very athletic body. Im thin, but not to thin. 36C breasts, and long, tan legs. I have dazzling blue eyes that caught many of the guys stare when I pasted on the streets. I was single and starting my Junior year of high school. I was labeled a nerd in my old school because of having braces, pimples, and glasses. But I had that all fixed. I now had contacts, no more braces, and a very clear and smooth face.

My Dad works for WWE and gets paid plenty. Hes a writer for Raw and has been for the past 2 years. Mr.McMahon labeled him one of the best writers they have had in several years and promised to keep him as there writer for a long time. I havent been into WWE for a long time, but I've had my share of years. New superstars have been added to the Raw Roster and im dying to meet them. I haven't had the chance yet, but Im sure I will this Monday night. It was a Live Raw show and I had front row tickets.

It was Saturday and I have to spend the whole day unpacking. I just moved into a house in one of the best neighborhoods in Massachusetts and was dreading I would be labeled a nerd once again at my new high school. I knew I probably would, because I had the worst luck ever. Im just hoping I could have a slight change in my luck for just one day that happens to determines my whole high school year.

I walked into my new house and was shocked. I never saw the house before and was flustered by how big it was. Yes it's a mansion but, it was much more cozy and big then it looked like from outside. I walked through the house and my jaw dropped. There was an inside pool, hot tub, gym, game room, and a sound proof room for me to play my guitar. I walked out side and my jaw dropped completely off. The backyard was so huge! It had another pool, with a mini island in the middle and a huge hot tub. And.. Oh My God!! There was a wrestling ring in MY Backyard!

"Wow" was all I could say.  
"You like it?" a familiar voice asked from behind me

I turned around to see my father standing behind me. I was so scattered I just stood there staring at him like a complete fool.

He laughed. "So is that a yes or no? I could always take it back you know"  
Before he could finish what he was saying I ran into him hugging him till my arms went numb. He knew I had only been into wrestling for a few years or so but he also new it was my passion to become a wrestler.  
"You know me so well! Thanks Dad I love It!" I hugged him again and started walking back inside the house. "Im going to unpack. Be down at Dinner"

---------

After a few hours of packing I got tired and bored. I had a huge room with lots of stuff to fill it. To much. I would have to finish unpacking tomorrow.

I walked downstairs and told my dad I was going outside to look around the neighbor hood. He said ok and let me leave. I walked outside and started roaming the street. I was barely halfway down the street when someone bumped into me…hard.

I fell down on the concrete and could feel the skin peel off my body.  
"Owch!" I spat. I was bleeding and it stung bad. I forgot all about the stranger that bumped into me until I was being lifted off the ground.

"Are you Ok?!? Im so sorry. I didn't mean to push into you. Im just a little pissed. Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Oh damn your bleeding!" The words rushing out of his mouth.

I looked up for the first time since I fell and went awe-struck. He was the most handsome guy I have most likely ever seen. He looked around my age with brown hair, the cutest blue eyes which were a shade brighter then mine and had a sparkle to it. He had a muscular build. His arms were amazing. His chest was firm. I liked the feeling in his arms.

I just looked at his face… his beautiful face. He noticed me staring and asked, "Um…So.. Are you ok"  
I stopped staring and shook my head. "Um..yea Im fine…"

"Names John Cena"

"Oh, well yes Im fine John you can let me down" He sat me down, but I wobbled and started falling over again before he caught me in his arms.

"doesn't look like your fine. Here you need some bandages and some medicine for your cuts." he carried me inside his house while I laid my head on his shoulder.

His house was amazingly gorgeous like mine. His was a little smaller but not by much. He had around the same features as mine did. He carried me upstairs to his room and sat me on his bed while he went and found some bandages.

He came back and rapped me up. He sat next to me and sighed.

"I really am sorry I bumped into you"

"its ok" I said looking at my bandage

"Well…I never really got your name" He asked

"Oh Im sorry. Im Brittany" I replied.

"How old are you? I havent seen you before. Did you just move in?"

"16. And yea I just moved in about 3 doors down."

"Oh cool. Im 17. Oh hey that means your going to my high school." He smiled.

I moaned and layed down on his bed. He stared at me oddly. Wondering if I was hurting from the fall or I wasn't to excited about going to his school.

"Um.. Im seeing you don't want to go to my school, do you?" He asked.

"No its not that. I just was the nerd of my other school. And im afraid Ill be the nerd of this one too" I stated.

He stared at me and laughed "People thought you were a nerd? How could you have been a nerd? Your hot!…I mean.. your nice looking." She laughed at what he said.

"Thanks, John. Im still nervous though. I don't know if im going to fit in well, you know? I mean theres things that I like that other people probably wont."

He frowned. "Like What?"

I said the first thing that came to mind. "Wrestling" 


End file.
